Happy Birthday to Me
by bwijei
Summary: Ini adalah hari ulangtahunku, namun aku benci ketika orang yang kusayangi pada mengabaikanku. Bukan salah mereka juga mengabaikanku. / Bad summary. Drabble! It's bangtan fanfiction. Taehyung Hoseok (Jhope) Jungkook Jimin Yoongi (Suga). pair vhope ofc. angst? maybe. RxR, yaoi. BL BxB. Happy reading !


Hai kambek lagi bersama bwijei disini. Kali ini gue bakal bawain drabble spesial, karna lusa ini (23 April) dedek Jeno SMRookies ulangtaun yeay~ eh kaga ding, gua yang ulangtaun, nah kenapa spesial? karna sejam yg lalu gue kepikiran jalan cerita macem gini. Intinya, gue terinspirasi buat bikin drabble pendek tapi padat di hari brojol gua nanti/?

Sebelom itu gue minta maaf karna ff ini rada aneh, aneh darimananya? Ya baca aja kan tar heran heran sendiri/?

Okelah daripada banyak bacot, happy reading! Jan lupa reviews, kalo ga reviews gue ambil bias bias lo pada .g

.

* * *

.

**Taehyung's POV**

Aku berlari pergi dari rumah untuk berangkat sekolah dengan riang dan semangat, aku tinggal sendirian (entah sejak kapan aku tinggal sendirian). Tebak apa yang membuatku bersemangat? Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku yang ke-17. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini, karena Hoseok hyung (pacarku) berjanji akan membawaku ke suatu tempat yang sangat menarik. Aku masih bingung tempat apa yang Hoseok hyung maksudkan, yang jelas aku sangat penasaran.

Aku benar-benar berharap sahabatku tidak membuatku badmood hari ini, karena biasanya Jimin membuatku mual dengan lelucon bodohnya, sedangkan Jungkook, jika Ia dalam mood yang buruk, Ia akan tampak seperti monster yang haus korban jiwa. Jadi lebih baik aku menghindar darinya. Aku harap mereka mengerti hari apa ini.

Saat berada dipenyebrangan jalan, kulihat seorang bocah kelas 3 SD menatapku dengan tajam, Ia tampak bergandengan dengan ibunya, kurasa Ia juga hendak menyebrangi jalan.

Melihat tatapannya itu, aku tidak merasa marah sedikitpun, aku malah melemparkan senyuman hangat padanya dan sedikit menjilat bibir bawahku (umm, lebih tepatnya smirk), namun Ia malah memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Hey apakah wajahku tampak seperti pedofilia?

Lupakan soal bocah kelas 3 SD tadi, kini aku telah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahku dan hendak memasuki kelasku.

.

.

.

Sampai dikelasku, aku masuk dengan perasaan bersemangat.

_BRAK!_

"Tebak siapa yang berulangtahun hari ini!" Seruku didepan pintu, namun teman sekelasku hanya memasang wajah terkejut karena bantingan pintu tadi lalu kembali ke raut datar dan mengabaikanku. Aku merasa kesal.

Dengan ikut mengabaikan mereka, aku berjalan dengan bibir yang kutekuk kearah bangkuku. Aku duduk dengan Jimin, sedangkan Jungkook duduk tepat dibelakang kami dengan Yugyeom. Aku duduk lalu menghadap Jungkook dan Jimin yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Tampaknya asyik, aku pun ikut menimbrung.

"Hey, tidakkah kalian-" Aku memotong kalimatku karena aku merasa bahwa mereka telah mengabaikanku.

"Jimin-ah, apakah kau tidak ingin menceritakan lelucon basi mu padaku?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah penasaran. Jimin menggeleng "Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk, Kookie" jawabnya. Tumben sekali Jimin tidak ada selera untuk menceritakan lelucon bodohnya? Biasanya tanpa diminta, Ia akan dengan sendirinya menceritakannya padaku.

"Hey! Tumben sekali kau-"

"Hey kau tau kemarin aku menemukan film dewasa di flashdiskmu, kau mulai nakal, ya?" goda Jimin pada Jungkook. Ia sengaja memotong kalimatku.

"Hey!" Aku berteriak pada mereka karena merasa terabaikan. Namun mereka benar-benar mengabaikanku.

Kemudian aku memasang smirk, dasar bodoh. "Kalian sedang mengerjaiku? Cih baiklah jika itu mau kalian. Aku tidak jadi menraktir kalian" ucapku ketus. Tapi mereka tetap saja melanjutkan gurauan bodohnya.

Aku kemudian menekuk wajahku. "Baiklah terserah kalian!"

Istirahat tiba, ternyata satu kelas bersekongkol dengan mereka. Aku sangat kesal, walaupun aku tau akhirnya mereka akan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padaku dan memberikanku surprise yang mengejutkan. Tapi aku paling benci diabaikan sekalipun mereka hanya bercanda.

.

Karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi kekelas Hoseok hyung. Saat pergi kekelas Hoseok hyung, aku melihat Yoongi hyung didepan pintu kelasnya. Ia menatapku datar, ya memang wajahnya seperti itu.

"Apakabar!" Seruku padanya, aku belum berbicara pada siapapun hari ini, dan kuharap Ia akan menjadi yang pertama.

"Selamat ulangtahun" ucapnya dengan datar lalu pergi meninggalkan pintu kelas. Aku sangat senang mendapat ucapan pertama kali walau bukan dari sahabatku.

Sampai didalam kelas Hoseok hyung, kulihat Ia sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya disela tangannya. Kurasa Ia sedang tidur. "Hoseokie hyung~" Sapaku sambil duduk disampingnya. Namun Ia tampak mengabaikanku. Oh, kurasa Ia juga bersekongkol dengan Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Terserah kau ingin mendengarkanku atau tidak, yang jelas tunggu aku didepan kelasku sepulang sekolah" ujarku padanya dengan dingin lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sepulang sekolah, aku keluar dengan wajah kesal, kenapa mereka tidak mengucapkan apa apa? Bahkan seharian aku mati kebosanan dikelas karena diabaikan teman sekelas. Uggh tega sekali.

Baru saja keluar dari kelas, aku melihat Hoseok hyung yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku menarik sudut bibirku untuk memasang senyum kecut. "Hai" sapaku sambil tersenyum, namun Hoseok hyung berjalan melaluiku begitu saja. Aku benar-benar kesal.

Karena penasaran, kenapa wajahnya sangat kesal juga aku pun mengikutinya. Dan aku juga ingat apa kata-katanya saat itu. "_Jika hari ulangtahunmu tiba, aku akan membawamu pergi kesuatu tempat_" begitu katanya.

Dan kurasa inilah waktunya.

Setelah cukup lama membuntutinya, tidak. Bukan membuntuti, sebenarnya aku berjalan disampingnya, namun suasananya sangat sunyi dikarenakan tak ada percakapan antara kami berdua.

Di tengah perjalanan, Hoseok hyung berhenti. Mengeluarkan seikat bunga dari tasnya, aku sangat terharu dan ingin segera memeluknya, namun apa daya Ia malah melanjutkan langkahnya. Aku pun berjalan cepat untuk menyeimbangkan langkah kami. Tunggu, jika itu bukan untukku? Lalu untuk siapa?!

Kemudian setelah aku tau tempat tujuannya, akupun meneteskan air mata dan seketika menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan yang membuat dadaku semakin sesak lagi ketika melihat namaku yang terukir disebuah batu yang tertancap diatas tanah

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa bahwa aku telah mati?!

.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aneh kan? Dibilang juga apa. Pen gua jadiin riddle tapi menstrim ah, gue juga gapunya iq yg cukup buat bikin riddle.

Udah ah bodo mau garing kek mau aneh kek, sekali baca tetep baca, sekali baca harus review.


End file.
